Imaginary Friend
by ChocolateThun-Da
Summary: Lily and her band go on tour to England where they go to Hogwarts
1. The Mall

Lily had just woken up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was the summer of 1st year and her and her friend Mimi were going to the mall that afternoon.  
  
After she had gotten up, taken a shower, brushed her hair, gotten dressed and brushed her teeth it was already almost 12:00. She was wearing brown Roxy corduroys (sp) and a light blue shirt with blue and brown flowers on it along with some blue flip-flops.  
  
She was just going down to breakfast when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey Mims!"  
  
"Hey Lily, where are you?"  
  
"I'm eating breakfast. Maybe you should try it. You know, the meal before lunch."  
  
"Stop being a smartass"  
  
"Now that's not nice. I'll be down to the mall as soon as I grab something. Ok I'm walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and grabbing a bagel, and walking, and chewing, and grabbing my purse, and walking, and out the door, and I'm walking, and walking, wand walking, and-"  
  
"OK! I get it! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the corner of Spencer. I should be there soon. Where are you right now?"  
  
"I'm still on my way"  
  
"And you're giving me Shiz."  
  
"Yes I am. OK I'm there. Where do you wanna meet me?"  
  
"Meet me at Roxy. I need more jeans."  
  
"Well go figure"  
  
"Oh screw you."  
  
"I'm not even gonna say it."  
  
They both laughed until they ran into each other on their way to the store. Falling down they quickly said sorry and seeing who they were they cracked up again. They continued laughing, people staring at them, until 2 boys came up them and asked if they were ok offering their hands. James, Sirius and Remus were on vacation with their parents in Lasvegas. Since their parents were off gambling away their homes they decided to go to the mall. At least they could look at some girls.  
  
"Ok, American malls are strange." Sirius said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Sirius you're just upset that we're not going to the Food Court." Remus pointed out with a smile.  
  
"Well I'm hungry and-"  
  
"Whoa. Shut up Si." James said looking as two girls, both talking on their cell phones laughing, ran into eachother, fell down, and started laughing again.  
  
One of them looked about 5'2" with straight red hair down to the middle of her back and green eyes. The other was about the same height with strawberry blonde hair to her shoulders and brown eyes.  
  
James had his attention on the redhead as Remus was looking at the blonde. Sirius was looking around bewildered trying to figure out what was going on. They walked up to them and James and Remus offered their hands to the girls. The girls took their hands and stood up.  
  
"Hey, I'm James." James said to the redhead.  
  
"I'm Remus." Remus said to the blonde. A loud 'AHEM!' came from behind James and Remus.  
  
"Oh and this bumbling idiot is Sirius." Sirius nodded proudly and than comprehended what was just said.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hi! I'm Lily, but you can call me Isabelle for short."  
  
"I'm Mimi. And you can excuse Lily here. She gets a bit strange at times. OW!" Lily had smacked her up-side the head." Don't do that! That hurts!" Lily just smiles sweetly and turned back to James. So you wanna go get something to eat?" Lily said.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to go get some-" Mimi replied only to have her mouth covered by Lily's hand.  
  
"Just ignore her she didn't take her medication this morning." Lily said making James and Remus laugh.  
  
"Sure lets go get something to eat." James said.  
  
So Lily and Mimi led James,Remus, and Sirius to the food court and got them all some Orange Juliuses. After they sat down they all started talking.  
  
"So where are you from? You can't be from 'round here." Lily started.  
  
"We're from England. We are here on vacation with our parents who decided to gamble all day." James said. Suddenly Sirius started to laugh.  
  
Everybody turned to stare at Sirius who appeared to be laughing at nothing.  
  
"Dude, what's so funny?" Lily Asked Sirius.  
  
"Forgot to t-t-t-take h-her m-m-m-medic-c-c-cation th-h-h-his m-m-morn-n- ning!" Sirius choked in between laughs.  
  
"DUDE! THAT WAS LIKE 10 MINUTES AGO!" Mimi started laughing at Sirius' apparent slow-mindedness. Eventually everyone was cracking. Sirius abruptly stopped laughing saying,  
  
"What's so funny?" Everybody stopped laughing and just stared at Sirius. Was this guy nutz or was it just I? But after getting past Sirius' nutzness they had a long conversation about themselves. After awhile Lily's cell phone rang and she realized that it was almost 6:00. Lily's mom had called her, wondering where she was. After she talked to her and decided that she would stay there for a while then Lily returned to the table to see the three boys trading chocolate frog cards.  
  
"Do you have Godric Gryffindor?" Lily asked taking her cards from her pocket and sitting down. The boys looked at her wide eyed." You know it's rude to stare..." Mimi pointed out trying to suppress her giggles at the look on Sirius' confused face. They snapped out of it and James was the first to talk...  
  
"Yea I have two. I'll trade one to you for a Rowena Ravenclaw." He said coolly.  
  
Lily grinned; at least one of them had a brain.  
  
"Deal" she said.  
  
"So you're a witches then?" Sirius said stupidly.  
  
"No we're Munchkins." Lily replied smartly. They talked for more than 2 hours longer and than the girls had to go home and the boys had to drag their parents from the Blackjack tables.  
  
"Soooooo, what are you doing tomorrow?" James asked Lily.  
  
"We have a concert. You're welcome to come if you want." Lily replied smiling that he wanted to know.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to go! Where is it and what time?" Remus broke in.  
  
Its at the Luxor at 12:30. We can get you backstage passes if you want." Mimi interjected.  
  
"Sure! How will you get the passes? Do you know that band or something?" James said. Mimi and Lily just smirked and said,  
  
"You'll see. What hotel are you staying at? We can pick you up." They said.  
  
"We're at New York, New York."  
  
"Cool. We'll meet you out front at 10:00."  
  
"10:00!" the boys exclaimed disgustedly.  
  
"We have to get there early. You get to meet the band though." Lily said while smiling broadly, they were gonna have fun with this.  
  
"Who's playing anywayz?" James asked.  
  
"Porcelain (sp) Goddess." Mimi said supplied while smiling slyly at Lily.  
  
"Oh I think I've heard of them! But I've never heard their music." James said.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll like it. OK this is my cell phone number. Give me a call if you need to." Lily said taking out a Pillsbury Doughboy pen from her purse and writing her cell phone number on James's hand.  
  
"OK. We'll meet you out front tomorrow morning. Cya later!"  
  
So the 5 said their good-byes and cyas and left. As they were walking home, Mimi was staying at Lily's house that night, they talked about the guys.  
  
"That one with glasses was kinda cute." Lily said to Mimi.  
  
"Well the one with the brown hair wasn't exactly bad look'n either."  
  
"The other one was kinda strange though. Did you get the impression that he was kinda slow or was it just me?"  
  
"Hehehe. The wheel was mov'n but the hamster is dead" They both cracked up at this comment. They than reached Lily's house and went to sleep. They had to get up early to get to the concert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius caught a bus to the hotel and talked on the way about the girls.  
  
"That red-head was kinda hot." James stated as if commenting on the weather.  
  
"I'm not even gonna go there but the blonde wasn't exactly bad look'n either." Remus replied. Sirius at that point was sleeping. Being stupid takes a lot outta ya.  
  
"The monkey stole my money," He mumbled in his sleep. James and Remus look at each other and cracked up. This sudden outburst woke up Sirius and they spent the rest of the ride laughing. That morning Mimi and Lily woke up at 6:00(yes 6:00am) to get ready.  
  
Lily more a Black T-Shirt that had white writing that said, "I've gone to find myself. If I return before I get back. Please keep me here." and black baggy pants with black skater shoes and red shoelaces.  
  
Mimi was wearing A red shirt that sad "Keep staring I might do a trick" in black writing with tight dark-wash jeans and black skater shoes like Lily's.  
  
At about 8:00 the doorbell rang and in came Lily's other friends, Dezi and Amber. Dezi was wearing red and green plaid pants and a shirt that had Tinkerbell on it saying "PixieB!tch". Amber was a wearing jean like Mimi's and a plain black tank top on that said "Porcelain (sp) Goddess on it. After saying their Hellos and giving all their hugs they ate quickly and went to get the boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys got up early enough to get ready and eat breakfast. We're outside for about 5minutes when a stretch limo pulled up in front of them. They backed up expecting someone to get out but then the window rolled down to reveal... "Hey" Lily said as she rolled down the window," Hop in. We gotta roll." She opened the door for the boys from the inside. On the way to the hotel they made intros.  
  
"James, Amber,Amber,James, James,Dezi,Dezi,James,Amber,Remus,Remus,Amber,Amber,Sirius,Sirius,Amber,Dezi , Remus,Remus,Dezi,Dezi,Sirius,Sirius,Dezi!" Lily said quickly in one breath. The boyz looked at Lily like she was nuts and yet the girl appeared to be used to it.  
  
"So are you guys friends of Lily and Mimi?" James said starting a conversation.  
  
"No we hate each other." Dezi said glaring at Lily and Lily glaring back. They soon started cracking up and everybody else laughed. They Arrived at the hotel and while walking to the theater lily said,  
  
"Oh yea and before I forget, you'll need these." She handed the boyz three back-stage passes.  
  
"Won't you guyz need passes too?" Remus asked. But right then they walked back-stage and everyone just waved to the girlz.  
  
"Wow." the boyz said breathlessly. This was really cool. A lot different than England.At that point it was about 12:00. They watched as the girlz picked up several different instruments and set them up on stage. And then they suddenly picked up the instruments and started to play them! Were they nutz! And yet nobody said anything. Nobody noticed. Nobody cared. Then people started to file into the theater and they left the stage to put some make-up on. The boyz were quite confused. Were they supposed to be using the bands dressing rooms? Whatever. Soon they came out and the announcer came over the speakers.  
  
"And now, Presenting... PORCELIAN (sp) GODDESS! The four girls ran on stage picking up their instruments. Lily went to her drum set picking up the drumsticks getting ready to play at any moment. Dezi picked up a guitar and started to strum a quite melody. Mimi picked up the Bass and held it at ready. And Amber moved to the mike and started to sing  
  
"Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life...."  
  
at this point Mimi started the bass and Lily started drumming. Amber continued singing.  
  
"I ripped out  
  
his throat  
  
and called you on the telephone  
  
to take off  
  
my disguise  
  
just in time to hear you cry  
  
and you  
  
mourn the death of you bloody valentine  
  
the night he dies  
  
you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
one last timeeeeeee  
  
sing'n : oh my love  
  
please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all and I don't know wrong from right  
  
all I know is that I love you  
  
tonight  
  
There was...  
  
Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
  
Headlines read "a lover died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Singing...  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight...  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight..."  
  
the last note sounded and the crowd erupted in applause. It went on like this for about an hour and a half, Lily occasionally glancing over at James who was watching her intently with a smile on his face. And then they took a break for intermission. The girlz spoke quickly and than talked to the boyz for about 15 minutes until they had to go on again.  
  
After taking their positions Amber made a quick announcement.  
  
"Excuse me! I would just like to bring a few people on stage for this song!" at this the crowd cheered and Lily,Mimi,and Dezi went off stage and came back dragging the guyz behind them and bringing them to their instruments while AMber started to sing  
  
"She's got tattoos and piercings  
  
She like Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
  
My girl's a hot girl  
  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment  
  
Christina wouldn't wanna meet her  
  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
  
My girl's a hot girl  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
  
But that's OK 'cause I know, I know  
  
I know my baby would do anything for me, yeah  
  
Christina wouldn't wanna meet her  
  
She hates you Britney so you better run for cover  
  
My girl's a hot girl  
  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
  
Gotta know that all I really want is you  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She's pissed off at everyone  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
Emergency call 911,  
  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
  
Police, Rescue, FBI she wants a riot, she wants a riot"  
  
In middle of the song the boyz finally got into it and the girlz grabbed other people from the audience and brought them onto the stage. After about another hour they ended with one least song "Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
  
I take what I want  
  
Take what I need  
  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
  
I won't look down  
  
Won't say I'm sorry  
  
I know that only God can judge me  
  
And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place?  
  
If I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same  
  
'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
No one in this industry understands the life I lead  
  
When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act  
  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
  
Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets  
  
They got nothing to say  
  
And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place?  
  
If I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same  
  
'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
I don't care, now I don't care  
  
I'm young and hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
  
I don't care  
  
I don't care"  
  
After the concert they went to an after party where they all got into their first actual conversation after they found out about the band.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us that you were the band!" James exclaimed. Lily laughed.  
  
"And miss the look on your faces? No way!" The rest of the group laughed at this and it carried on until the end of the party 


	2. chapter 2

The boys left the next day for England. The day after that Lily started to mope around. Performing half-heartedly at shows and not really wanting to do anything. She started composing a new song for the band to be released later. About a week before school was going to start again their manager asked the group if they could talk.  
  
"Well..." Lily started.  
  
"well what?" her manager asked smiling her award winning grin.  
  
"What did you need to talk to us about?" Amber asked.  
  
"You're going on tour to England!" She screamed and everybody squealed delightedly hugging each other.  
  
"OMG! Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Mimi pretty much screamed at her.  
  
"And miss the look on your faces? No way!"  
  
"When do we leave?" Amber asked excitedly.  
  
"In two hours." Everybody froze.  
  
"Two hours!"  
  
"Your bags are packed all we have to do is get on the jet!"  
  
"well we better get going then 'cause it'll take forever to get there."  
  
"That is true. And you have a concert tomorrow. So sleep on the plane ride. Its 6 hours long so you'll have plenty of time." During this whole conversation Lily kinda dazed out. All she could think about was seeing James again.  
  
James was a wreck ever since he had left Las Vegas. All he could think about was Lily. He missed her so much. The next week passed in a blur. Not noticing anything really until one day he was reading a magazine and he came across an announcement of a concert for Porcelain(sp) Goddess in London. He was ecstatic. Immediately owling Sirius and Remus. They were going to the concert. and they were going to meet them again.  
  
The plane ride was ok. A tad bit long it didn't matter. While everyone else was Sleeping, Lily was working on her song. She had it almost done when they got to England. They went straight to the hotel and since they slept the whole ride (except Lily)they talked all night long and way into the morning.  
  
The concert was at 5:00 that night so they slept in and got up at about 2:00. Getting ready quickly, they headed over to theater for their first concert in England. Not at all aware that people had been camping out all night to get in.  
  
As they pulled up ,expecting an empty foyer, they saw an entire crowd waiting for them.  
  
"oh...my...god..." was all they could manage to say. They ran as fast as they could inside not seeing who were the first people in that line.  
  
James had woken up at 6:00 in the morning just to get ready to see the girls again. He had dragged Sirius and Remus with him to get in line two days earilier for tickets and to get in first. Sirius and Remus weren't happy campers(no pun intended).They groaned when James woke them up while getting ready.  
  
"Its too early for this James!" Sirius complained while stuffing a pillow over his head to block out the noise.  
  
"I know! Why does it even matter! They're just girls." Remus agreed while trying to get back to sleep.  
  
"JUST GIRLS!" Came the exasperated cry from the bathroom(wizard tent!).  
  
"Just because you have a thing for Lily doesn't mean that you have to drag us out here with you!" Remus said while opening the door to let the sunshine in.  
  
"You and the rest of England, mate!" Came a cry from behind them. Apparently the people behind them felt the same way about geting out of bed at 6:00 'cause they weren't dressed either. Sirius just groaned.  
  
"Shut the door! It's too bright!" in response. A few hours later everybody was ready and waiting for the girls to arrive. They got out of the car and everybody screamed. They ran quickly into the theater not seeing them. Once they got back-stage they immediately started setting up, practicing, and getting dressed. The concert started in 30 minutes and people were already streaming into the theater. On-stage it was like any other concert. People screaming and holding up signs. They started playing as soon as possible afraid of starting a riot if they made the crowd wait too long. Amber began to sing.  
  
"i linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming  
  
monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
and the rain drops as they're falling tell a story  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i ly inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
don't say I'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I ly inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot sleep for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The Goddess of Imaginary Light  
  
in my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I ly inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me"  
  
About 30 min. and 10 songs later they started pulling people on stage. Lily was reaching out her hand and pulling someone on stage just to see that it was... "Mark!" Lily exclaimed when she saw who she brought on stage.  
  
"OMG! Lily! What are the chances that you'd be here and no stage too!" Mark replied(A/N: idiot...)Lily just gave him a strange look and started bringing people on stage again. Oddly enough the next person she brought up brought two others with him.  
  
"OMG! JAMES!" Lily was so happy she couldn't contain herself giving him a huge hug, which he returned. Mark had been staring at them, who was this guy? The concert ended after one last song and they all went back stage. Lily and James were both lost for words.  
  
"oh-li-i miss-much!"  
  
"Jam-what-who-how-"  
  
Meanwhile Mark was trying to get Lily's attention.  
  
"lily? Lily?!?!?!?!? LILY!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Who are they?????"  
  
"Oh... That's James, and that's Sirius, And that's Remus."  
  
"OK. Where did they come from?"  
  
"I expect they came from home."  
  
"I MEAN HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM?"  
  
"Take a Midol would ya?!?!?!?!?!?" At this comment everybody laughed and Mark stormed out the door.  
  
"Ok so who was he?" James asked.  
  
"Looked like a transvestite who was PMSing but that's just me." Sirius said. Lily at that point smacked him up-side the head.  
  
"He's my ex! Be nice. We had to break up when he moved here."  
  
"But now you're here."  
  
"Yupperz! We're on tour. We get to go to school here to but its some place way out in the middle of no where. You probably wouldn't have heard of it."  
  
"Well that sucks. I guess we'll cya around then. School starts tomorrow for us so we better be going."  
  
"Yea we better go to. School starts for us tomorrow too. Cya." So they left each other saying bye and giving quick hugs. Lily woke up the next morning bright and early. After trying and failing to wake up the other girls (and getting a nasty bruise on her leg from Mimi)she resigned to getting ready and then trying again. She decided that she'd curl the ends of her normally straight hair and wore some dark-wash Roxy jeans with a red shirt that said "Don't interrupt me while I'm talking to myself" on it in black lettering. She wore her Power Puff Girls toe socks that were striped with blue, dark blue, and gray with her black soho clogs with a rather tall heel. She finally got ready and woke up the girls without doing them or her any bodily harm. Once ready they had to hurry and grab their trunks. The train left at 11:00 and it was already 10:00. They had to get to Kings Cross Station and Platform 9 3/4 quickly or they would be late.  
  
Once they arrived at Kings Cross their manager left them to fend for themselves. They wandered around until they found platforms 9 and 10. There appeared to be no Platform 9 3/4. What kind of joke was this? After looking around for awhile they found someone pushing a trolley with a trunk on it like theirs. Lily was the first to approach the boy.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you know where Platform 9 3/4 is?" She asked looking at her ticket one last time.  
  
"Yeah. Follow me." He said smiling, if you could call it a smile. He had rather greasy looking hair that went a little past his shoulders. He wore all black and didn't look like he was a very happy person. Once through the gate the girls quickly left the boy looking confused and found themselves a compartment in the back.  
  
"OMG! Did you see his hair?" Amber said.  
  
"Like Oh ma God Becky! Did you get a load of his butt!" Lily mimiced. Everybody laughed.  
  
"I know! Does he even know what shampoo is!" Mimi contributed.  
  
"And those robes! Man, he needs some fashion sense." Dezi Said and everybody was laughing until the compartment door opened to reveal.... There in the doorway stood a tall ,scrawny looking girl with black hair down to the middle of her back.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're in our compartment." She said rudely.  
  
"Well I don't see your name on the door." Amber returned coldly.  
  
"They haven't gotten around to it yet. But this is our compartment." Some blonde girl from behind her said.  
  
"Sorry Blondie but I only talk to people with an IQ over there age." Lily said coolly. The black haired girl glared at her with her cold blue eyes and replied,  
  
"Nobody rang your rang buzzer."  
  
"Oh a battle of wits, too bad you came unarmed." Dezi said giving her a death glare. Lily and The black-haired continued glaring daggers at each other. Oh if looks could kill... At that point Lily had enough and stood up walking silently towards the girl.*She backed up until Lily had her hands on the doorway jumping up to kick her in the stomach with both feet knocking her backwards and onto the floor only to have the door slammed right in her face. All they heard was a muffled cry of pain and bone breaking.  
  
"So... What were we talking about?" Lily said happily. And they resumed talking among themselves until the old witch with the food cart came. They bought as much as they could eat and then some. About 30 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Lily was the one to answer it. And what she saw surprised her to no end. Standing in the doorway were three oh too familiar faces... OK. Who's the wise-guy who stole all of the-" James started to say but didn't get to finish the sentence because he saw who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"JAMES!" They Both screamed happily giving each other hugs(again!). After letting everyone in and saying his or her "Hi"'s again, James finally got to finish his sentence,  
  
"So it was you who cleaned out the cart before we got to it." He stated.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a point." Lily said smiling her sweet smile that told everybody that she was just kidding.  
  
"Ha-" James started but was interrupted by a very load "AHEM!" coming from the doorway.  
  
"And -what- do you think you're doing?" It was the black-haired girl again.  
  
"Oh, Raven, sweety, sugar, honey-bun, my little Queen of Darkness-" James started by was interrupted (again! He doesn't have much luck does he).  
  
"What-may I ask- are you doing conversing with this little tr@mp!?!?!?!?" "OOOh. Breaking out the big words now aren't you?" Amber said angrily.  
  
"Don't even get me started on you." The brunette behind Raven said. Sirius had his arm around Amber and she didn't look too happy about it.  
  
"Oh would you just shut up already! We kicked your arse once and we can do it again. At this point Sirius started to look kind of nervous and quickly removed his arm.  
  
"Um...Hi..There...Sarah...um...we..Were..Just...um...just..." Sirius stammered.  
  
"Lets just cut to the chase here. Why don't you and your little minions go and crawl back into the pit they you came from and get some beauty sleep- God knows you need it." Mimi said looking the girls up-and-down disgustedly. The guys were starting to look a tad bit uncomfortable. This could easily turn into a catfight. And you don't wanna be in the middle of a cat fight.  
  
"Jamie." Raven said turning her head sweetly toward James and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Yes Baby?" He replied nervously. Her eyes turned cold.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE $LUT$!!!!" She roared. Apparently she wasn't exactly happy about this. But at that exact moment the train came to halt causing the three girls to fall over in a heap on the floor. Quickly grabbing their trunks they ran from the compartment 'accidentally' stepping on them on their way. And before they knew what was happening they were staring at an empty compartment trying to untangle themselves from each other. They made their way into the cool night air. Quickly grabbing 2 carriages. James, Lily, AMber, and Sirius in one and Mimi, Remus, and Dezi in the other.(A/N: We shall now join the L/J/A/S carriage).  
  
"So would ya mind telling us who the bimbos are?" Lily asked Looking annoyed with her arms crossed across her chest and her foot tapping on the wooden floor.  
  
"Well, Raven is my girlfriend and Sarah is Sirius's girlfriend." James explained.  
  
"Well isn't that just peachy." Amber said grabbing Sirius and pushing him out of the carriage. Lily did the same to James and they both looked out the door smiling sweetly and waving at the two heaps in the darkness.  
  
"Boys." They both muttered under their breathe while sitting down. Meanwhile. In James Land...  
  
All James could think was oh shiz, as he sat on the dirty road in the darkness watching Lily and Amber's carriage slowly disappear into the night. He was suddenly pulled up b Sirius.  
  
"We better get going otherwise we're gonna miss the sorting. And the feast." Sirius said.  
  
"Is that al you can think about?" James said smiling. They ran as fast as they could behind they carriages until they reached the castle. Completely out of breath they sat down at the Gryffindor Table across from Lily and the girls. They would have chosen other seats but those were the only ones left.  
  
"Why James!" Lily exclaimed in mock surprise." Whatever, happened to you." Amber and her were suppressing they're giggles. James was about to reply when Professor Mcgonagol (I know its spelt wrong) started the sorting. Finally they finished! Everybody's stomach was growling. Prof. Dumbledore better make his speech short or else- But this thought was cut short by the speech!  
  
"Since I know you all are hungry, I'm just going to make a short announcement. We have 4 new members of the Gryffindor House with us from America this year! Lily Evans, Amber Marshton, Mimi Youngblood, and Dezirae- "  
  
"IT'S DEZI PROF.!"Dezi interrupted.  
  
"Yes of course, and Dezirae Zinn! Let us all give them a warm welcome!"  
  
The room erupted in applause; even the Slytherins were a fan of their music.  
  
"I just have three more words before the feast! Bippity. Boppity. Boo!"  
  
At that the food appeared magically on the plates and they all ate and talked happily until they were ready to burst.  
  
The feast then ended and they were led up to the common room. Lily was deeply regretted that she had to share a dorm with Raven, Sarah, and that little blonde who they still didn't know the name of. But they would be fine. They had each other and now that Raven and her demon friends knew who they were, they wouldn't dare give them shiz about anything...or would they. The next morning Lily woke up to a tapping.  
  
"OMG! THEY'RE COMING FOR ME!" She screamed while flailing her arms and falling off the side of the bed.  
  
"Its just an owl you skitzo." Mimi muttered from under her pillow.  
  
"Oh. Cool." She got up and opened the window only to be knocked down by a flock of owls. 15minutes later the owls had finally cleared out and they were left with a room full of letters.  
  
"SHIZNICKELS!" Lily picked up the first letter and opened it.  
  
"My Dearest Amber" She read in a nasally voice.  
  
"I have loved you forever. Would you please go out with me one time  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Reynolds Wrap" Lily started cracking up. She would be rolling on the floor but there were so many letters that she couldn't reach the floor, so she rolled on the letters.  
  
"OMG!" Amber screamed. It was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen. They pretty much tried to ignore the letters and got ready as usual. As they opened the door to go down to the Common Room and rode a wave of letters down the stairs, laughing the whole way. With a quick wave of her wand Lily cleaned up the letters and left them in the dorm for Raven to find. Going down to breakfast wasn't much better. The second that they got in the Great Hall they were bombarded by boys asking for dates and girls asking for autographs and even a few girls asking for dates. (Hehehe). And then the mail came. Once again there was a landslide of letters over the girls heads. At one point the nurse came up to them and asked them to come with her. Apparently she had sent them 5 letters requesting them to go to the Hospital Wing to update their health records but they didn't receive them. They went through the normal routine. Ask answer ask answer ask answer. But then she got to Lily...  
  
"Are you on any medication?"  
  
"Ummmmm no"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"OH.Wait! YES! Blistex." The girls giggled quietly in the corner.  
  
"Ok that's a no. Any allergies?"  
  
"Pink." Lily said deadpan.  
  
"Pink?" she replied, c o c king an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes pink."  
  
"you can't be allergic to a color."  
  
"oh really? Just watch. Amber!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" She said in mock salute  
  
"pass me your pink." Amber smiled slyly. This would be fun. She passed her the pink cloth she kept in her purse 'in case of emergency'; Lily caught it and immediately broke out in hives.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
"told ya so. so you can cure hives right?" She gave her a potion and finished up the questions. Then they were free. They returned to the great hall to receive their schedules.  
  
8:00 Charms  
  
9:00 Transfig.  
  
10:00 Potions  
  
11:00 Lunch  
  
12:00 Divin.  
  
1:00 DADA  
  
2:00 Herbology (G.H. 3)  
  
"Oh fun. We have charms first." Amber said. Charms was her worst subject.  
  
"Well its too early in the morning for this shiz." Lily said still half- asleep.  
  
"I have to agree. And we have a concert tomorrow."  
  
"Aw helium (hehehe can't cuss)." Mimi said." Do we have to do perform. We don't even know where we're going!"  
  
"I bet we have a letter telling us, somewhere in the forest that's in our room. What a waste of perfectly good parchment." Dezi said.  
  
"Yeah. Save a tree. Eat an obsessed fan." Lily said making them crack up.  
  
"Aw helium! We have two minutes to get to charms!" Amber exclaimed loudly. Making half the Great Hall turn to look at them.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Mimi asked sarcastically.  
  
"We have to go!" Lily said picking up her backpack. The girls followed her lead and so did the rest of the Great Hall.  
  
"You know? If they continue like this we're gonna have to get a restraining order against the whole school!" Dezi said. The people behind them heard her and quickly fled the scene. They all started laughing until Lily walked into a very solid object. Looking up she saw someone reaching out their hand and saying sorry. Lily kinda dazed out. He was so cute. Like an angel. Light Blonde hair and soft blue eyes that you could get lost in. It was then that she realized that she was staring. So she took his hand and stood up with his help. "Hi, My name is Tazo (sry. Me being the chai tea freak like i am. I just had to.)And you're Lily Evans right?"  
  
"That depends...If you're one of my crazy, pyscho, stalker fans then no I'm her twin sister, but if you've just heard of me then yes I am!." He laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure who you are then. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I was quite involved in listening to your CD." Oh god... not another one... She thought.  
  
"Well I better get going then. Gonna be late for a practice." She said quickly trying to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and she stopped.  
  
"Wait! Next weekend is a Hogs Meade weekend. I was just wondering if you would like to go get a Butterbeer or something." Tazo said, nervously looking at the ground and rubbing his neck.  
  
"Sure." Lily answered. Well I guess he is kinda cute...  
  
"Really!" He said, his eyes brightening.  
  
"You'll see. If you believe that I'll come then meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 1:00." She said teasingly not giving him even a hint of whether she was going to be there or not. She quickly left in search of the other girls who had snuck away after they had started talking. Some friends I have... Lily and the girls went and practiced on their songs for a few hours. At the end of which they were most surprised to receive applause. Turning toward the door they saw none other than...  
  
"OK now lets do that one from the top!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"Good Lord! Can't even practice in privacy!" Dezi laughed.  
  
"Well you -are- famous and we could here you from the common room." James stated coolly, looking at Lily. Lily just shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Well we're done anyways so lets go down to the kitchens. I'm starved." Mimi said.  
  
"Mims...You're always hungry" Lily said. And so they walked down to the kitchens together.  
  
A/N: I know that all of the lyrics are from Good Charlotte and Evanescence. But I'm just too lazy to make up my own lyrics! So in the story those are original to them! But they really aren't original! And the only reason that I put the lyrics in there is because I'm bored and have no life! OH YEAH! And Angel in Disguise, I respect your right to not like my story and to criticize it. I know that I'm not that good of a writer, this is just one of the things that I do to keep myself from sleeping all day! I actually appreciate it when people criticize my stories! It gives me something to work up to. And Sirius isn't that dumb all through the story. That was just my randomness kicking in. Other than that, enjoy if you like it. And if you don't then that's fine too. 


End file.
